Regrets
by Ha.Vi
Summary: Terasaka regret it all. Though time is keep on going, he still have that regret in his mind. One-Shot. Some old fanfic I wrote for a challenge in Amino, Terasaka deserves more attention. He's great.


Class 3-E. For a damn million time, never cease to make me feel disgusted and feel huge self-pity for myself because I ended up with a pile of losers. As a loser, seeing other losers might be like finding someone when you're lost in the middle of woods in midnight. But that sensation doesn't seem to apply for me because as losers, they're not bad, at all.

"Nagisa, help me with this" a voice of an energetic small midget girl came from outside of the classroom.

I didn't know nor I wanted to know why she asked that girly looking boy for help, but as soon as Nagisa ran toward her direction, his hands swung downward and remained in place as he moved slowly backward. Both of the dwarves were holding a big ass wooden box. The class started to questioning what was that as their question and their curiosity couldn't answer their questions. It took my interest too as I stood up from my seat only to look at that box. Just when I was about to throw the same question that already asked by others, the teachers came in. All three of them. Lucky for me (or maybe not) that I already stood up on my feet. My classmates attempted to stand up as soon as the teachers stared at us when they were in front of the class.

"Good morning, sensei!"

All of them greeted the teachers in sync, me was no exception. I was pretty surprised when I saw the teachers entered the class together. I might a legit delinquent but I made sure to bring all books that needed for everyday's learning schedule. And last night, I was sure that today's schedule said "English, Math, Science, and Home Economic". I did not recall, their learning subject started in the same time.

"Are they up for something?" I muttered, my question was totally changed since the object of my curiosity changed as well

"Shut up Terasaka, are you that stupid to question that? They obviously are." That respond was given by the newest brat that joined this class after I knocked some sense into his edgy former self.

To be honest I've been used to his insult and mocking since the first two weeks since he joined. But that doesn't mean I don't feel offended by that. I held up my anger by just let it out with a heavy sigh and continued to look at the teachers. They unusually had this very serious expression stamped on their face, unless that octopus. Karasuma and Bitch-sensei just have the face that saying that they had one thing to say, and whether that thing is a good news or bad news, I don't want to care nor I give a damn about it, yet I can't just leave like I used to do. The class been in silent but that awkwardness was saved thanks to that octopus, his tentacles can't stop moving and keep wiggling all the time, I prefer to look at that than this uncomfortable atmosphere.

"Hufft..." a sigh escaped from Bitch-sensei as she proceed to breath like normal living human, seems like it helped Karasuma in some regard, in fact, his lips parted and he stated to spoke after that sigh.

"Today, there will be no classes."

The class fell to deeper level of silence. Two things confused me today, one that damn wooden box and two, this. I know I'm an idiot but everybody in this class are, I was sure that they felt the same, idiotism has invaded our brains and self and made us ended up in a cage full of stupid people, Class E.

"It appears that the Kunugigaoka Teachers has been summoned by the Headmaster, it was so sudden but we can't refuse." He continued.

He explained that this has nothing to do with the assassination operation for that octopus. But weirdly, Karasuma mentioned that the living smiley emoji was also summoned by him. When Sugino asked why, Karasuma answered that it's the only thing that had things to do with the assassination. Probably the Headmaster wanted to meet the octopus and kill him so that he can keep the money for himself, when I imagined that possibility I scoffed and thought.

[I]"Good luck with that"

"The teachers are going to have an emergency meeting with the Headmaster and this meeting involving every single teacher in the school, this thing over here is no exception" Karasuma shrugged the awkwardness off as he referring the octopus about having to be present in the meeting.

Karma laughed as Karasuma said that, his laugh was more into mocking than laughing in general, which is one of many shits I hate about him. He then asked.

"You sure? I know he can be in disguise but the teachers there are not that stupid aren't they? They're smart enough to become a teacher, even if Terasaka can recognize him in disguise, you think they will buy his disguise?"

He did it again, everytime he spoke he always had the chance to blackmail me in front of these people. Damn that Karma. I really hope Karma got a karma. No pun intended, I meant it.

"That's also what I am thinking about, Headmaster just contacted us by phone and he just said that he want him to be present there too, when Karasuma asked why, he told us not to ask too much and just bring him there, I guess we have no choice" the bitch of the three teachers in the class added.

She held her head in confusion and sighed even more, and that Octopus, shed some waterfall tears out of the blue.

"Headmaster must be know that even though I am a total threat to humanity, I am still the teacher of this class, he acknowledged me as a teacher, unlike these two." The octopus that been named "Koro-sensei" by the class due to us unable to kill him at all spoken the word, he placed two tentacles that he used as his hands on top of the other two teachers' heads.

Pretty sure that's annoying as hell, some students giggled, mostly the girls but I still have a question left.

"Then what's with that box? Is that has something to do with this?"

I asked it, I finally did. At least it makes the curiosity atmosphere in the class gone for now, Koro-sensei lifted the box from the floor and put it on the teacher's desk in front of the class, he didn't say anything but I can tell it's something that probably has nothing to do with this, I can see Karasuma facepalmed, he must know something about this.

"You see, I was so surprised to the fact that all three of us been summoned by the Headmaster to participate a meeting, it's unfortunate but I feel sorry to you, so in exchange to fill in your time, I brought some things for you all to play with" The octopus said that as he opened the box, he felt that it's unfortunate he said, yet I can see that smile on his face grew even more or is it just me? Whatever is it, he must be happy to be called out by someone, more like he's happy with his existence being acknowledge by someone.

Nagisa and Kayano walked up to the box and gasped in some childish way, which to be honest fits them perfectly. But if today we will have no learning activities, then why don't they just let us go home? It's a pain in the ass to sit here without having something to do in particular.

"It's kinda not allowed Terasaka, even if the teacher's aren't present in the class, the meeting probably just last until this afternoon, we still have no information about the meeting nor we have informations for how long it will lasts, therefore it's might be the best choice to keep you all here just like the usual." the octopus answered.

Did I said that out loud? I was so sure it was said in my head. Are they serious that the mimic of face and expressions can make people tell what on the owner's mind?. Meanwhile everyone laughed at that answer. Sugino, Isogai, Maehara, and Yoshida asked what's in the box and all of them seemed to be surprised as well. The box has our P.E uniforms that weren't supposed to be here, I mean. Today's schedule didn't say anything about P.E so I could've sworn that mine was still in my wardrobe. But this is an octopus that destroyed parts of moon and will do the same to earth. He's capable to get a free tour to every single countries on earth in second, I didn't want to imagine how did he managed to get our P.E uniform. Some few students mocked him and called him some pervert for entering their personal area, their rooms.

"So then, I got an idea, instead of leaving my students into loneliness, I decided to bring all your P.E uniform" Koro-sensei said, it drives me crazy just by imagining him opened my wardrobe, because my room definitely held every man's secret, I hope he didn't find them.

After he said that, in an instant, our own P.E uniform already put on our desks. As always, his speed was inhuman.

"I also bought some new board games and some small games to play with group, oh yea, I will give the shed's key to Isogai in case you want to train your assassination skill or doing some kind of sports." he added.

Damn that sounds like most detailed shit I've ever heard from him. He acted so unusual today and he's now looks over energetic. And we all know why, he's too excited for the meeting. I don't know if this was pity or sympathy, but if he's getting excited this much, then that means he's never been invited to any meeting eh? Or might be he never been invited to anything by anyone, well understandable, I don't want a giant yellow octopus that capable to move in Mach 20 in my place either. When he was done with the explanation, he wrapped his tentacles around the other teachers' hands I can hear the teachers were complained about it but right before they finished their complains the octopus said bye to us and disappeared with his usual plane take-off flight effect, a damn great wind shockwave.

"Oh well." the class fell into silence once again.

"Let's just play then!" the class rep, ikemen Isogai spoken. With that smile, the girls got the spirit and the guys laughed, he's the mood setter in the class, gotta admire that one dude's move.

[ICU]Some Time Skip Later

So yeah, they're gone for now. The three only teachers has gone from here, to the main campus. I guess that meeting is really important after all.

"Of course it is stupid, if not, the Headmaster won't bother to ask every teachers in Kunugigaoka to be present in the meeting" a very rude redhead cut me off.

"I already knew that you piece of shit, quit bugging me by calling me idiot" I snapped at him, really, did I lost my ability to think in my head? This had happened twice today, did I just said it out loud without realizing it? Or maybe I am legit an individual that can't keep a straight face while thinking about something.

While I was thinking about my own stupidity, my vision got blocked by a blue and yellow color in a circle shape, and got hit by it. It bounced somewhere, I wasn't sure where the direction was. While I fell backward, laying on my back on the ground. Since it's not too late let me explain the current situation. After the teachers gone, my I reaction classmates changed into their P.E and I was just going with the flow. Maehara, Kimura, and Chiba went to the shed as the first ones, they took some shooting targets and put them on some certain distance, it appears that they're betting on who can hit the bullseye or at least close to it the most. And the other guys just doing their own things like playing with their phone together in online game or playing board games Koro-sensei bought or do nothing due to tiredness or laziness (Me, Karma, and Mimura). While the girls worked together to bringing two large poles and attach a net on them, Kayano and Kurahashi came out from there the last bringing two volley balls each. And one of them just hit me, so hard. It felt harder than a punch, then again I don't want to sound overdramatic.

It took me a several seconds to gain my normal vision and realize what just happened. When it happened, some familiar faces had their turns to block my vision from seeing the blue sky. The face belong to Kataoka, Yada, Okano, and Hazama and Hayami on the back. If having a harem is every man's dream, then I must be one of them, but for the first time, seeing these faces right in front of mine did nothing to my inner desire and that made me mad instead.

"Who did that?!" I shouted as I bring my back up from the ground.

"I did, sorry" Okano raised her hand and apologized, yet it wasn't sounded serious nor half-hearted, it's annoying.

"Where's the ball?! Let me destroy it!"

"Don't ever do that! Besides it might be gone lost." Kataoka interrupted.

"Good then" I sighed.

But I received uncomfortable stares pointed toward me. It was from the girls, to be honest, that creeps me out.

"You sure Terasaka?" Hazama asked me nonchalantly.

"If it lost, you gotta buy a new one, since it's school's property." Okano spoke with a small hand gestures.

"What?." I asked with a deadpan "That doesn't make sense, you're the one who hit me with that ball it's your responsibility" I continued.

"But it hit you right? Then you were the last person that ball touched" Yada joined, that really don't make sense, when I wanted to make a real good point, Hayami cut me on the way.

"Which makes you the one at fault for school's property lost." She stated, remember when I said I was about to make a good point? I totally lost it when this chick joined in.

I didn't know what's wrong with me, but her statement sounded solid and valid despite Yada just fucking state the same thing. Is it because I feel inferior to her in so many ways? She's more educated in knowledge since she's not a brainless being and her assassination skill far beyond me. Actually, there's other people who could make me feel this way other than Hayami. Someone like Okuda, or Isogai could. But let's forget it. I shouldn't have said anything for real knowing how stupid I am, I will be lose anyway.

"But, I-"

"No, Terasaka, she's right, you're the one who made that ball knocked to nowhere" Karma seemed to be in mood to shit on me again, and worse, Nakamura joined, these two...

"Yeah, you see, volley ball is expensive you know? Your daily allowance might be not enough if you combine them up"

[I]"Son of a b-"

"Eh, where's the ball Meg, we're waiting here" The girls at the field started to complain the same thing, this just added more to my shoulders goddammit.

"Fine asshole." I muttered to Karma, he replied with an annoying damn smirk.

I got up on my feet and dusted myself, and asked Kataoka to where was the ball gone. She pointed to the direction and I looked over there, apparently it entered the woods area. I nodded and ran off from them. I have passed the first trees and ran deeper into the woods, I looked around for the ball with the hope of finding it right away, but it will be not that ea- yeah I found it. It stuck between a tree's trunks and a rock. I sighed in relief grabbed it. After I took it, I looked around once more and I recognized this place, more like I have been here before. No it wasn't my imagination, I really know this place, this way lead to the river. I got some bad memories about this, but it's been a while.. So I think I'll go there to say hello. I ran out of the woods and throw the ball at the girls at the field who were still playing the game with one of the other balls they brought before. The ball I threw almost hit a phone that has Ritsu in it, luckily Nakamura catched it. Luckily. I don't want to have another thing to be added to my blackmail list by others. Making her cry at first was enough.

"Damn Terasaka, that was close you foo-" I can hear Nakamura's shout did not finished, probably because she realized that I wasn't there anymore or I already get far enough in the woods. Yeah I got something more important to do. I ran deeper and deeper into the woods toward the river, until I can hear and see the stream. It was there, the broken pool made by that octopus was still there, though it was still like the same as before, I walked over the river and look closer to the pool decoration he made. If I recall it, it was truly beautiful, this class finally got a pool like bastards in main campus. Yeah, those smiles and laughs compiled up into this one place that time. And I was the bad guy who broke their trust and fucked everything up. Yeah I am.

I don't know what have I thought when I decided to help that Shiro bastard, and I don't know why did I help him either. But one thing for sure had happened, I really, really, regret what have I done. Not just this, but the suicide grenade I put to Nagisa to kill that octopus, and when I made Karasuma inhaled that poisoned gas because of my cockiness. I regret everything.

_Meanwhile, Third Person POV_

The day still continued. The ball has passed, smashed, blocked, passed, then smashed then in. That's basically the pattern of the play that happened in the field of Class 3-E. To be fair it was around 9.40 am so they're about to enter the break time.

"Yes, I am sorry"

A very light and ridiculous voice passed through everyone's ears.

"Don't just say sorry, you were about to reveal your true identity in front of those people!" Karasuma spatted.

"Then what should I do Karasuma-sensei, what happened has already happened" Koro-sensei replied.

While Bitch-sensei just shaking her head as walking casually toward the students. The curious girls can't help but approaching her slowly.

"Sensei, what happened in the meeting? What was the meeting about?." Fuwa asked, her question has represented basically everyone in the class. The girl students stared at her closely with an aura that more creepy than killing intent.

"Slowly girls, I need to breathe here" Bitch-sensei arrogantly responded like she's a celebrity.

Okuda offered her a cool milktea to her and she happily accepted, after one to three sips, Bitch-sensei start telling the story.

"That octopus, honestly without any doubt, everyone has their eyes for him, he's taking too much attention that the meeting didn't go properly, of course this made the Headmaster mad, he spoke so softly in a cold tone for people to keep listening to him" Bitch-sensei took another sip and continued the story "While everyone's shivering from the Headmaster's scary presence, I don't know why HE also shivered from him, and guess what?"

"What?" Everyone asked.

"His nose fell off"

"Woah, that.. , but I was sure his nose design was perfect for his head" Sugaya interfered, the one who made the nose for Koro-sensei was Sugaya. And it was perfectly fits him.

"I realize that too, but, it happened because he shivered, you never seen how he shivered haven't you?" Bitch-sensei asked again, and the question was for the others too, they all nodded.

"He shivers so hard like he's an earthquake himself, it happened when Karasuma stopped my master, Lovro-sensei, he held my shoulders like crazy and his shiver made my shiver look more terrifying than his" Bitch-sensei, reassured Sugaya that nothing wrong with the nose.

"But what happened after that?" They still asking.

"Karasuma, punched him in the face, his fist shoved right into his face, covering the fell nose" She continued "Of course it ruined the meeting but somehow still went to the end, at least the meeting did not last all day like I was worried about"

She walked past the students and went into the Class 3-E building. They all looked at each other and then looked at the other two teachers. Karasuma was walking toward them and asked them constantly.

"What Irina said was right, he was so responsible and bring shame in public" Karasuma sighed heavily and shook his head as he walked off. The students approached Koro-sensei. He was not moving after Karasuma's lecture.

"Sugaya, may I have a new nose please?".

"Sorry, sensei"

"No, it wasn't your fault, it's actually mine, I ACCIDENTALLY lost it when I was in teacher's room, and I ACCIDENTALLY sat on it... Sorry." Koro-sensei apologized in a low tone, but his voice kinda made him not fitting on apology at all.

"So it was your fault after all" The students thought.

Koro-sensei then raised his head up and looked at his students, his smile on his face is default so he can't take it off. But seeing his students after hours not seeing them made him feel relieved and happy. He asked about how they were doing without the teachers and their answers are full of variety. Some said they were playing volleyball, some said they were playing board games, online games, the king game, and being specators. Koro-sensei nodded and smiled (internally) at every single of their answers but then realized something.

"Uh, where's Terasaka?" He asked.

"Now that you mentioned him, where was he again?"

"It's your fault Hayami"

"How come it was mine?!"

"Is he still looking for the ball? But it's here"

Now the class busy talking about Terasaka. Pretty sure his ears are burned right now. But then Nakamura spoke up.

"Last time I saw him there" she pointed to the woods area "But after that he was gone, I thought he has joined the boys but... It seems like he's still not here."

Koro-sensei looked at the direction Nakamura pointed, and nodded. He already knew what is going on, sasuga shinigami.

"I see, then go get changed, it's almost break time, so don't forget to eat, I'll go look for him" He disappeared again, with a bit shockwave. The launch was smoother than before.

_Meanwhile, again, Terasaka's POV again_

I just decided to sit here, throwing rocks to the river like an unemployed person who just got kicked away from his mom's house. My mind was blank. Even though I usually don't think and have no idea of how stupid I am, this time I just feel so blank. I did not think about anything. Until I heard a familiar voice.

"Terasaka"

That voice knocked me into reality and had me turned around to confirm that the owner of the voice was the person I expected to be. After it confirmed I answered.

"Oh, it's you" I turned around again toward the river and continued throwing the rocks.

He didn't say anything for a minute and he just attempted to sit next to me. He's really annoying, being in this place, and him next to me. Why at this time he had to act like a teacher.

"Hey, octopus. Do you have things you regret?" I bluntly asked him without thinking.

But he didn't answer my question, and he put his tentacle on my head.

"Everyone has one or two, Terasaka"

I hope when he said everyone, himself is including in that everyone. So that I could at least feel relieved that even someone like him.. Also have something he regret. But I kinda feel more bland about this and can't help but ended up talking with him more.

"When that happened, I didn't know.. You see, a stupid dimwit like me was easy to manipulate" I told him, I told him everything.

Literally everything. From things I regret, things I want to fix, things I want to have, things I want to treasure. Everything. I talked for a good half an hour with him. It must have passed the break time. But I don't know, I found myself still telling things to this big yellow octopus. While I was talking, all he do was listening, looking at me, and nod at every statement I made. I don't know why, those things feels enough for me. After I done talk with him, both of us went silent, though it was only me since he's been silent this long. But then, I heard this from him.

"Terasaka, I'm sure you're going to be a good person in the future, whether it's for social or your family or even for yourself, there's not much people has heart as big as you, not everyone can admit their mistake and take redemption from it, you're truly one remarkable person when it comes to reality" He said, I don't know why he said this, but this doesn't cheer me up, at all "But to apologize, it needs time, especially to the ones that important for you."

_"I know it dammit.."_

"If you don't mind.." He started to ruffle my hair with that jelly tentacle of his "I can help you with what you're thinking"

I feel my eyes get widened when he offered me the help, and I don't know if he's actually an ESPer or something but he really know how to read someone's mind. I smirked, and scoffed.

"Hah, think you can stand the water?"

"You think who made this pool in the first place?"

"Well.."

"I will help you then, but in weekend okay? In the other days, I help the others with their hardest subject in school, so I can help you while teach you in the same time" He said to me in a gentle tone, I can see him smiling even brighter inside him, I can feel it, or maybe I'm just entering the edgy phase again.

But it doesn't matter, I'll do it anyway, with his help. I stood up and so did he, we walked back to the class slowly.

"I already have the money for the materials so you don't need to worry about anything else and just help me with it in this weekend." I told him what to do, ordering him feels somewhat satisfying despite it's rude for me to order around the teacher.

"Of course, we'll renovate it, and surprise everyone in the class with it" He pulled back his tentacle from my head as we're talking on the way.

"Don't you dare bringing up my name once it's done get it?" I demand him that, it will be a great cringe shit if everyone find out.

"I can't promise such thing"

"Just do it, okay?... Koro-sensei" I walked out of the woods with him with a smile that might rivaled him.

_END_


End file.
